Trying not to love you
by beybladexxfreak
Summary: Cause trying not love you, only goes so far. Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart. And I just keep on trying, but I dont know what for... Cause trying not love you, only makes me love you more!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade Metal Fight or any of the characters!**

Madoka was feeling happy. It had been quite a long time ago, when she saw her father the last time. He had been on many buisness trips lately. But yesterday he called, telling her that he was coming back home. Since he was free on Golden Week. Golden week is a collection of four national holidays within seven days. Golden week is one of Japan three busiest holiday seasons, besides New Year and the Obon week.

Madoka was pretty happy because she really missed her father! It wasnt as if Madoka wasnt used to stay alone. Her father was quite a famous beyblade mechanic and his skills were demanded regularly. He often received orders from overseas. That was why Madoka didnt see him most of the time.

Even though Madoka had her friends, she sometimes still felt lonesome. Especially when night time was around and everyone left the B-Pit, in order to return home. Madoka would start fixing beys in this time, so that she didnt feel alone. But sometimes it happened – it didnt happen that much- that there would be no work to do and no beys to fix. In this time Madoka always realized how lonesome she was. Her mother died a long time ago. Madoka couldnt even remeber her clearly. She had been only two years old, when her mother passed away.

But fortunately since she got to know Ginga and the guys she didnt feel that alone anymore. And the boys always had a lot of work for her. She didnt only fix their beys, she also collected a lot of information through their battles. These information were very important for her. It didnt only help her, so that we could fix their damaged beys better, it also made her learn a lot about the different bey types. There was nothing that Madoka found more interesting!

She loved fixing beys. For her fixing beyblades was a lot more fun than beyblading. She knew that maybe some blader didnt understand that, but for her the state of a beyblade was important too!

The skills of a good blader were only half effective, when his bey was damaged! But when his bey was in a good shape, then he would be able to use his full power and combine them with the power of his bit beast! The best example for this was Ginga!

Madoka blushed, thinking about him. She had a crush on him, since she met him for the first time. And the more she learned about him, the more she fell for him! After all he was her best friend! He was kind and friendly. He was funny and cheerful. He was good-looking and a brilliant blader. He was everything she ever asked for. Madoka knew that most of their friends already knew about her crush. It seemed as if Ginga was the only one, who didnt notice! It was sooooo frustrating!

Madoka wondered if he would ever notice her feelings, if she didnt tell him. It didnt seem very likely! Ginga wasnt the type, noticing such things, since all he seemed to be thinking about was beyblading. Madoka was afraid that Ginga didnt feel the same way for her. Not to mention that she didnt have the confidence to confess her love to him. She was too much a coward for doing such a thing! However sometimes she couldnt help it, but hope that Ginga maybe had the same feelings for her, not only as a friend. There were these short moments, when they had eye contact and she couldnt help it, but notice that Ginga looked at her differently. Just as if his eyes, which always shined so brightly, were shinning even more. Madoka was completely captured her by their kind, beautiful glow. Even though she didnt know for sure yet...maybe she was only imaging things? What she knew for sure though, was that she loved his warm, golden-colored eyes, much less his dimpled smile. That smile always made her knees get weak!

Madoka rubbed her tired eyes and yawned. She was feeling so sleepy, since she had been working too much. It was already past midnight and she was still sitting in front of her working desk, getting a beyblade fixed. She knew that she was close to finishing and therefore she continued. After half an hour, her computer finally confirmed that the bey was one hundred percent fixed, so she got up. Her head was hurting, but she was relieved that she finally managed to get it done. She went upstairs to her bedroom. Madoka immediately changed into her jams and threw herself on her bed, feeling completely exhausted. She didnt even need five minutes to fall asleep.

oOo

The next morning Ginga and Kenta came by.

**Hey, Madoka! How are you? **Ginga greeted her.

**Im quite fine, thanks! **Madoka responded in a good temper. She was summing a melody, while rearranging some bey spare parts.

**You seem to be in a good mood,** Kenta noticed.

Madoka laughed.** Im in a good mood most of the time!** She said smiling.** But you are right, there is** **sth good, that happened lately.**

**Really? What is it?**

**My father called me! He said he is coming home on Golden week. It has been a while ago, since I saw him, the last time. **

Madoka beamed with joy.

**Eh? Thats great, Madoka!** Ginga said smiling. He hadnt met her father before, neither did Kenta.

**When is he going to arrive**? He asked.

**Yeah, we all could go and welcome him**, Kenta said.

**His flight is on Saturday. He will be arriving about 3.00 p.m**

**Eh? Really? But this Saturday, the local tournament takes place!**

Ginga and Kenta already signed up for this tournament.

**Dont worry! **Madoka said grinning.

**I will come too, after meeting my father at the airport. Im sure he wants to get to know you guys!**

**Okay! Im looking forward to meeting him.**

**Hey dear readers! Im sorry, that it is short... its only the first chapter! -_-**

**Im sure you are going to be surprised by the following chapters, but I wont tell more,**

**since I dont want to spoil it for you! :P haha**

**So, lm looking forward to it! I will try my best to update soon!**

**Please keep following me!**

**Dedicated to: CrimsonxFlame and all Ginga x Madoka fans! :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up early, even though today was Saturday. But today wasnt a normal Saturday! Since I was going to see Dad today. I still wanted to clean up and prepare some things in the kitchen. I had planned to cook his favorite meal for him. After all it had been a while, since the last time, he had been here and I was sure that he missed our home made food.

First I took a shower and then I started cleaning. After that I went to the kitchen, to start with the preparation for the dinner. Meanwhile I listened to the radio. I hated it, when the house was quiet. And since the boys werent here today, it was extremely calm. They were probably preparing for the regional tournament today. Madoka had to smile, being quite sure, who was going to win the tournament today. Of course it would be Ginga!

She was really looking forward to introduce him to her father. Since she already told him so much about him. Of course she didnt tell him everything. The fact that she had a crush on him for example was something she didnt tell him, since it was embarrassing to talk with him about such things. Madoka talked about it with Hikaru though, since they always shared all girly talk together.

After I finished the preparations, I went to my room, so that I could change. I had to hurry, so that I would get the bus in time. It looked rainy today, so I put a small umbrella in my bag. Then I ran to the bus stop. Fortunately I got there in time. The airport was crowded just as always. I went to the information point to ask, if the plane had already landed. They told me that the plane, my father was supposed to arrive with, had a huge delay. It was due to the weather, that they had to wait until the plane could take off. They would arrive two hours later. Since I was already there, I decided that I would stay at the airport, waiting for him. I felt impatient, but there was nothing I could do. After an hour I got myself a coke. Time passed always so slow, when you waited for someone.

Finally the two hours passed. It was already 5.00 p.m. The first passengers from the plane entered the waiting area. I looked everywhere, waiting for him to appear. But I couldnt find him.

Frustrated I kept staring at every passenger, but he wasnt there! I still waited, feeling nervous. Suddenly my mobile phone started ringing. It was him!

**Hello? Dad?**

**Hey, dear!**

**Where are you? Im standing here, in the waiting area!**

**Oh...Im sorry, darling. I didnt take the plane. Im still overseas!**

**W-What?** I was shocked and felt furious. _Why didnt he tell me beforehand?_

**They said, that due to the weather the plane will set off later and then I decided that Im taking another flight. Its two days later.**

**Two days later? But what about Golden week? I thought we would spend it together! ****And why didnt you tell me earlier, that you are not coming today?**

**Im really sorry, dear. You know that I always get confused with time zones. I should have called earlier! But you know, Im a busy man!**

**S-sure, Dad...well I guess, I will see you later then!**

**Yes! Bye-bye! **He said and cancelled the call.

**Bye...**I murmured sad, even though I knew he wouldnt hear it. It was always the same with him. I couldnt believe that he remembered to call me now! Two hours later! And I had been so silly, to wait for him all this time. I even cooked his favorite dinner!

Furious I walked outside the airport. All I wanted now, was to get back home as soon as possible. It was pouring with rain now. But I didnt care, since I had an umbrella. I got inside the bus and stared outside the window, looking at the rain. It was getting even worse. In fact there was a storm raging outside. It was as if the weather was reflecting my emotions, I thought sadly.

Sometimes it was really hard to believe that he loved me. Sure, he was a business man and had to work a lot, but still there were other things, he could care about too! Just like his daughter!

He let me watch over his shop, he didnt call me regularly, all he did was writing me mails. I was only fifteen years old! Damn! Didnt I deserve some time with him?

Or was I already a full grown-up in his eyes? Wasnt it enough, that I couldnt see him most time of the year? Did he even have to work on free days?

I felt angry and deeply disappointed. But what was making me even more angry, was the fact that I wasnt able to tell him these things. I always was afraid, that he would start hating me then and wouldnt call me anymore. Our relationship was quite complicated. My father never had been that kind of person, who showed feelings openly. That was why it was hard for me to tell ,what he really felt.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, that I nearly missed my bus stop! I hurried to the door to get outside, so that I didnt have to walk that much back. I totally forgot about my umbrella, which I had put beside my on the floor in the bus. The bus drove away. I realized that I left the umbrella in the bus and it was still raining! I cursed, not believing my own stupidity.

I was only standing two minutes in the rain and my clothes were already soaked, since it was raining so much. How could the day get any worse? First I got dumped by Dad, then I waited for him like an idiot - two hours long - and now I was standing here, in the pouring rain, soaked, since I was so stupid to forget my umbrella inside the bus! I felt so depressed and frustrated, that I wanted to cry. Since it was raining, no one could see the difference any way. All I needed had been a call! Why couldnt he tell me earlier that he wasnt coming? It wasnt the first time though, that he didnt keep a promise. There had been nights, where I slept next to the telephone, because I had been waiting for his call.

I started walking back to the B-Pit center, letting the tears flow down my face. I didnt care, because I was so sad. Suddenly a big truck passed by, and since I was walking on the sideway on the same side, all the dirty water of the puddle splattered at me! Just as if I hadnt been wet enough, now my legs, socks and shoes were completely soaked. Great, just awesome! I thought sarcastically.

**Thank you, you idiot! **I screamed angrily at the truck driver, even though he couldnt hear me. But I didnt care. Annoyed I continued walking through the heavy rain, when I suddenly noticed that it stopped raining down on me. It didnt stop raining, but someone was giving me shelter from the rain. Surprised I turned around to see, who it was. It was Ginga, he was standing behind me, holding a huge umbrella, which covered both of us from the rain.

**Ginga!** I exclaimed surprised. _What was he doing here?_

**Hey, Madoka!** He responded smiling. **I thought, that you maybe would like some shelter from the rain.**

**Thank you, **I murmured blushing.

**How come that you are here?** I asked him curious.

**Well, I worried, since you didnt show up at the tournament, as you said yesterday. So I went to look for you, **he explained.

_The tournament! I totally forgot about it! Of course, it was already over!_

**Yeah...I couldnt make it, since I had been waiting at the airport. The plane my father was supposed to take, had two hours delay and then he called and told me, that he isnt coming today. **I couldnt help it, but my voice shook a little telling him.

Ginga didnt say something. He only looked at me. I wondered if he realized that I had been crying. _Please, dont let him see! _I prayed. _Please let him mistake it, as water from the rain._

**I see**, Ginga said. I couldnt read the expression on his face. He didnt say something else, he only walked me home. I accepted it thankfully and relieved.

oOo

The next morning, I woke up with sore throat and huge head ache. Well...that wasnt that surprising, since I had been walking in the pouring rain. I was quite sure, that a cold was inevitable.

I didnt dry my hair properly yesterday, since I had been too lazy. I only took a shower and changed into dry clothes. Maybe I can stay in bed today? Since it was Sunday and the first official day of Golden week. I didnt see why I should open the shop today. Most people spent today with their families... I threw the blanket over my head, feeling annoyed and a bit feverish.

I tried to fall asleep again, but my throat hurt very much and therefore I couldnt sleep. Maybe I should take some vitamin? But I didnt have at home and I really didnt feel like leaving my bed, only to go to the drugstore. So I stayed in bed.

After a while, someone knocked downstairs at the door. I was annoyed, that I had to leave my warm bed, but nevertheless I got up, to see who it is. I was feeling a bit dizzy and I totally forgot about how I looked, when I opened the door. I was still in my jams!

It was Ginga at the door. I blushed, when I realized how I looked. My hair was not combed and I was wearing my jams! How embarrassing!

**Hey, Madoka! How are you?** He asked in a good- temper.

I tried to hide myself a bit behind the door, but he had already seen me.

**Im fine, thanks! **I answered him.

**Eh? Really? Your face is all red, do you have fever?**

**...yeah, maybe... **I answered him cagey.

**Hm...**He put his hand on my forehead. I blushed even more.

**Damn, you are burning up, Madoka!** He said worried.

I shrugged.

**So, you caught a cold after yesterday.** He said entering the house.

I didnt want to be rude, so I let him in. But I didnt understand what he was doing here. Why didnt he spent Golden week with his father, like everyone else did? Could it be that he had been worried about me?

**I wanted to come along with Kenta, but he couldnt make it, since he has to be on a family festival.**

**And what about you?**

**Eh?**

**Why arent you celebrating today with your father?**

**Well, we are...we wanted to go eating at the new restaurant this evening. I came here, since I wanted to invite you to come with us.**

I smiled sadly.

This was very nice from them. But in my current state, it was probably better, if I stayed in bed.

My head started hurting again and I felt dizzy. I went to the kitchen to get something to drink and Ginga followed me along.

I took two glasses from the cupboard.

**What do you want to drink? **I asked him.

Ginga frowned, looking at me with concern. **What are you doing?** He said reproachable. **You should lay down in bed!**

My hands were shaking a bit, as I placed the glasses on the table.

**Im fine**, I said and smiled. Though I didnt feel fine. But I didnt want Ginga to worry.

He didnt look as if he was believing my words. Suddenly everything around me was spinning and I felt like fallling down. But I didnt. Ginga hold me, before I could fall down.

Then he lifted me up in his arms, carrying me princess style.

**W-what are you doing?** I exclaimed surprised.

**Since, you dont want to listen, I will carry you to your bed!** He said grinning.

**W-what? You dont have to!** I blushed, feeling embarrassed. My heart beat increased.

**I can walk by myself, please put me down!**

**No, I wont!** He said stubborn and walked outside the kitchen.

I was too weak to fight against him and I started to feel dizzy again, when he started walking, so I didnt complain. I let him carry me to my room.

He gently placed me down on my bed and covered me with the blanket. To tell the truth I really didnt feel that well! I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard his footsteps leaving the room. Then he returned and I felt something cold touch my forehead. I jumped in surprise.

Ginga chuckled seeing my reaction.

**Just a little bit edgy, are we?** He taunted.

**What are you …? **I asked curious, touching my forehand. Just in this moment I realized that he put a wet cloth on my forehead, in order to make my fever cool down. I felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. The cold cloth felt very good.

But what made me even happier, was the fact, that Ginga was here.

**Thank you**, I murmured sleepy.

**You are welcome**, he said grinning. I somehow felt really tired now. I tried to fight against it, but it didnt work.

**Please dont leave...**I murmured, turning my head towards Ginga. The high fever made me say things, I normally didnt. I didnt want to be left alone. It felt so nice, when someone was with you, while you are sick.

**I wont**, he promised me, smiling.

I smiled at him and then tiredness overwhelmed me and I fell asleep.

oOo

I didnt know, how long I slept. I think that I woke up once and Ginga gave me some medicine.

But I couldnt remember it clearly. Somehow it felt more like a dream. Ginga taking care of me, while Im sick. It was too good to be true.

When I woke up the next time, I realized that it hadnt been a dream! Ginga was really there! He was in my room, sitting on a chair, next to my bed. He had fallen asleep!

I had no idea what time it is, but it was already dark outside the window. I felt my heart leap inside my chest, staring at his sleeping figure. His full lips slightly parted and his breathing was deep and even. He looked soooo cute, when he was sleeping!

I couldnt believe that he stayed. He stayed all day long with me! Just to take care of me?

I saw the wet cloth, lying next to my pillow and realized, that he had been the one, always cooling it down for me again. My heart beats got faster... Why did he go that far for me?

He even fell asleep on the chair! I was sure, that this wasnt comfortable... I couldnt help it, but have a bad conscience. Because of me, he didnt even go to the appointment with his father! And Im sure, that he had been looking forward to it...

I had to admit that I felt much better now. I touched my forehead, realizing that my fever had decreased. And I didnt have a sore throat anymore! Quietly I got up from the bed. I took the blanket and covered Ginga with it. Without making a lot of sounds I went downstairs, since I felt a bit hungry. I made sandwiches.

**Madoka? **Ginga called. He seemed to have waken up.

**Im here! **I responded. I heard him come down.

He entered the kitchen.

**How do you feel? **He asked me.

**Im a lot better now! Thank you so much for taking care of me!** I said.

**You are welcome!** **After all it was the least, what I could do.**

**Eh?**

Ginga grinned, seeing my confused expression.

**You took care of as well, when I had been sick! And you always fix our beys for us, without complaining. So it was the least I could do, to return the favor.**

I smiled at him. That is why love you, Ginga. I thought blushing. I love you so much!

He took a seat next to. I offered him to eat with me. So both of us sat there and ate in silence.

Suddenly I realized that this was one of these rare moments, when we were alone. It didnt happen that often.

Maybe that is my chance? I thought excited. Ginga had been so cute and nice towards me. I just couldnt believe that this was all out of friendship...

I took all my courage together.

**G-Ginga, I- ehm I like you**, I murmured shyly.

**I like you too, Madoka.** He answered me right away. _Damn, he didnt get it the way I meant it!_

I looked at him and he returned the glance. He had this very warm and dimpled smile on his face, that always made my heart melt. His eyes were looking at mine, the golden color shinning brightly.

_I have to say it more clearly..._

**ehm...Ginga...what would you do, if I told you...well**

**hm?**

**Eh...what if I told you, that I like you very much. In fact more than you would like a friend?**

Gingas eyes grew wider. He was finally getting what I tried to tell him.

**What if...well what if, I told you, that I...I...l-love y-you...**I stammered. I couldnt bring myself to look at his face, when I said that.

There was nothing then silence, when I said these words.

Nervously I looked up, to see his reaction. Gingas face looked pained and I felt as if my heart stopped beating, when I saw this expression on his face. What did I do wrong? It was as if my confession hurt him or something. I didnt understand anything anymore.

**G-Ginga?** I didnt know why, I felt scared for some reasons. In fact I didnt even want to know his answer. His face had said more than enough. Finally he said something.

**Im happy to hear you say that. I truly feel honored, from the bottom of my heart.**

**But right now...I cant return these feeling, Im sorry Madoka...**

I couldnt believe it... it was as if my heart rejected to accept the cruel truth. It was beating painfully deep inside my chest. And I felt like crying...

Ginga looked down.

**I am going to leave**, he said getting up. I didnt say anything. I didnt even look at him. I tried to hold back the tears with all might. I didnt want him to see my tears.

I heard him, leaving the house. And when the entry door was closed, I knew that he had left. Now I could let the tears run down my face.

**Thank you for reading! Im sure, you didnt expect that! ;)**

**Please dont forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I cant return these feeling, Im sorry Madoka...**_

Gingas voice kept echoing in her head. It hurt...it hurt so much...it was as if her heart was going to stop beating. The pain was nearly unbearable. She felt so hurt, so sad, so depressed, so heartbroken.

Madoka had a stabbing pain deep inside her chest. The tears, she held back before, were now running down her face. She didnt care. She cried. She cried so much, as she never had cried before.

Madoka felt exhausted from all the crying, from this terrible day, from her cold and from her father! Sighing she wiped the tears away. Her nose was running. She took tissuses to blow her nose.

She was tired from all this pain...every time she remembered Gingas rejection, she felt just like crying again!

Annoyed of herself, Madoka buried her fingers in her hair, trying to hold back the tears that build all over in her eyes again. How was it even possible that she was still able to cry after all the tears, she already shed away? Suddenly the telephone rang. Madoka looked surprised. _Who might this be? _Her stupid heart just started beating painfully again. Madoka was surprised that her heart was still working...after all the pain and dissapointment today, it wouldnt have astonished her, if her heart stopped beating. _Could it be...that it was Ginga? N-no thats wasnt possible..._

She hestitated answering the phone but did it anyway.

**H- h-hello?** She said with a trembling voice.

_Damn, she sounded terrible!_ Madoka cleared her throat.

**Madoka? Is that you? **Hikaru asked worried.

**Y-yeah...**

**What happened?** Hikaru knew immediatley from the sound of her voice that sth was wrong.

**I was a bit worried, since it has been a week when you called last time. Please tell me, whats wrong. You sound terrible!**

_Yep, thats Hikaru! Always straightforward!_

**Thanks, I already know that... I had a cold, since I had been walking in the rain yesterday. I had been waiting for my father at the airport, but he didnt show up and then I forgot my umbrella in the bus.**

**Crap...and then?**

**Well... **Madoka swallowed hard, not knowing if she wanted to continue her speak.

It was getting hard now...But Hikaru was her friend and she deserved to know about it. And anyway, maybe Madoka would feel better, if she told someone about it.

**eh...well ...today Ginga suddenly showed up, since he knew what happened yesterday at the airport. He was real cute and everything. He took care of me, while I had high fever. I...well...I was so happy about it!**

**Okay? And then?** Hikaru knew that Madoka had a crush on him.

**I-well...I made a mistake. Since he took care of me the hole day and everything, I just thought...**

Madoka felt the tears in her eyes all again. Still she continued.

**I- I confessed to him...but he r-re-rejected me...** Madoka cried.

**WHAT?** Hikaru shouted, being taken back by surprise. She didnt expect that at all!

**Holy crap! I cant believe this! Just what is wrong with this guy? **Hikaru sounded really furious.

**Wait...I will come over!**

**Eh? what...but its already so late**, Madoka objected, being afraid of her friend getting in trouble at this late hour.

**Dont worry! I can take care of myself...see you in a bit!**

**E-eh? But Hik- **

Its was too late, since Hikaru had already cancelled the call. Madoka sighed. Hikaru sure was a stubborn girl. However she couldnt deny the fact, that she was feeling relieved, that Hiakru was coming over. At this rate, she wouldnt have to stay alone tonight. She hated being alone.

Madoka went to living room, while waiting for Hikaru to arrive. She turned on the TV in order to distract herself, but it wasnt working. Of course it wasnt! Madoka couldnt help it, but have depressive thoughts. Now Ive ruined our friendship...why? Just why did I have to tell him? Why didnt I just keep quiet?

Madoka closed her eyes, feeling deeply sad. If only that uneasiness in my heart could go away.

Suddenly someone rang the door bell. Already knowing who it was, Madoka got up, in order to open the door.

**Oh! Madoka!** Hikaru hugged her tightly!** Have you been crying? She asked sad. Oh, of course you have been crying! Ginga, that jerk! Im gonna kill him, the next time I see him!**

Despite her heartache Madoka had to smile, seeing Hikaru getting all angry for her.

**No... please dont...**she murmured. He had been very polite, even though he rejected her...

**Please come in...**she said, stepping aside, so that Hikaru could enter her home.

**You have to tell me everything...in detail!** Hikaru demanded.

**Sure...**Madoka said.

**Oh...and I have brought some snacks**, Hikaru added. She was carrying a huge bag with her.

**Eh?**

Hikaru opened her bag and started to unpack it. She had brought chocolate, marshmallows, chocolate cookies, chips and small strawberry flavored cup cakes.

Madoka was a bit shocked.

**What is all that? **She asked Hikaru suprised.

**Are you trying to fatten me up?**, she asked smiling.

Hikaru giggled.

**No...not exactly. Thats for both of us. So that we can have some snacks, while talking**, she grinned.

**Besides everyone needs some sweets after a hard day!**

Madoka rolled her eyes and sat down on the sofa. Hikaru sat down next to her, opening the chips bag.

**So...? **she said, offering Madoka chips.

Madoka took some chips and started to tell Hikaru what happened... in detail.

oOo

**Hm... **Hikaru said, when Madoka told her about everything what happened. They had finished the chips package and chocolate cookies. They were starting with the cup cakes now.

Madoka noticed that eating all that stuff made her feel better, though her stomach was starting to hurt her now.

**You know, what is strange about it?** Hikaru murmured frowning.

**Hm...?**

**Somehow its strange that Ginga took so much care of you today and everything...I think that its obvious, that he really cares for you, but I dont get it, why he isnt honest about his feelings. There must be a reson behind his actions**.

Madoka shook her head. She didnt believe that.

**I dont think so... how do you know, that he feels that way? I just imagined things, cause I mistook his kindness... **she said sadly.

Hikaru didnt say something. She didnt know why, but actually she was sure about it...Ginga liked Madoka too. But why didnt he admit it? Hikaru didnt say these thoughts out loud, since she didnt want to hurt Madoka.

It really didnt make sense at all. Why would he reject her?

**Do you know, what is the worst part ? **Madoka whispered.

**What? **

**That now my friendship with Ginga is ruined!** Madoka rubbed her eyes, since she felt like crying again. But she didnt want to cry in front of her friend. It really hurt . . . the idea that she wasnt able to talk to Ginga again, laugh with him, spend time with him...everything was over now, since it would only be extremly awkward between them.

She started crying. Hikaru hugged her, not being able to stand it.

**Thats not true!**! Hikaru assured her.** If there is something Im completely sure of, than its the fact, that Ginga cherishs your friendship. If you dont want to end it, he wont either.**

Madoka didnt know what to think anymore.

**But how? How I am supposed to talk to him? How am I supposed to face him?**

**Im sure you can, Madoka! You are strong! One of the strongest girls Ive ever met!**

Madoka smiled.

**Just act, as if nothing happened. Im sure, that it will be fine. You didnt do something wrong. You still can stay friends!**

**O-okay**, Madoka said, wiping away her tears. She took a deep breath.

**So are you staying over, right?** She asked her, trying to sound cheerful.

**Sure**, Hikaru responded smiling. **As I would leave you alone! **She added.

**Do you want to sleep? Or should we finish eating the cakes first? **Hikaru added grinning.

Madoka looked at them in horror. **I dont think, that I can eat anything anymore! My stomach is starting to revolt...**

**Yeah, me too! **Hikaru laughed.

They went to sleep. Hikaru was sleeping next to Madoka, holding her hand. Madoka was very happy about that. She was relieved that her friend was with her. That way she didnt feel lonesome...she was so glad, that she was staying over. After talking to her, Madoka felt a lot better. She decided that she would accept her advice. Madoka wanted at least to keep her friendship with Ginga. The thought of him hurted. Madoka had to try to shut her feelings for him away.

_I want to be strong, just as Hikaru told me to!_

_I will work really hard. To let my emotions settle down._

_So that the next time we meet, I will be able to smile and talk to him normally!_

It took her a while, but after she took her decision, Madoka was finally able to fall asleep.

oOo

The next few days passed uneventful. Ginga didnt show up in the B-Pit center, like he used to. For Madoka it was absolutely clear, why he acted that way. While Kenta and his friends wondered about it, she knew the reason for his absense. But what should she do? She was sure, that he didnt know how to face her after her confession. The following day Madoka decided that she had to do something about it. She had to take the initiative, if she wanted to keep their friendship.

That was why she went to visit him. Madoka knew, that he lived together with his father, at a big appartment, inside the WBBA building. She hadnt been there before. But she knew how to get there.

When she arrived there, she suddenly felt really nervous.

Madoka was scared to face him. Why did her stupid heart just start beating again? That wasnt supposed to happen! She had to give up on him! Madoka stood there, in front of the building, worrying. But before she could decide whether she wanted to enter or not, Ginga himself suddenly stood in front of her. He had been heading outside the building.

**Oh, Madoka, its you! **He was just as surprised as Madoka to see her.

He looked kind of embarrassed and avoided her glance.

**What are you doing here? **He asked.

**Well...Im here to see you.** She explained.

_Stay strong Madoka! _She forced herself to smile.

**I was a bit worried, since it has been a while you showed up at the B-Pit...**

**I- well...I **He shyly scratched his head, not knowing what to say.

**I didnt know, if you still wanted me to come there. **He answered her cagey.

Madoka took all her courage togther and faced him directly, looking right into his eyes, when she said:

**Of course, I want you to! Who else is going to take care of Pegasis, if I dont?**

Ginga looked surprised.

**Thats right**, he said, smiling at her.

Madoka felt, as if her heart was going to burst into a million of pieces. Still she forced herself to keep smiling.

**So where were have you been heading to?** She asked him cheerfully, even though she felt like crying inside.

**I have been heading to the Bey Park! Lets go there together!**, he said.

Ginga was looking happy, now that they were talking normally to each other.

**Okay!**

oOo

They went to the Bey Park, where they met Kenta and the other boys. Madoka watched them, as they were beyblading. She noticed that Ginga was really happy. And somehow that was making her kind of relieved too. It has been a good decision to meet him after all, she thought. Hikaru had been right. They still could stay friends, even though he didnt return her feelings...

She wondered if that day in which this heart wrenching pain will flow together with the time at once.

They stayed at the bey park, until sunset. Madoka tried her best to talk and act towards Ginga, as she always did. Nobody noticed anything, so Madoka was sure, that it worked out quite well.

Nevertheless she was relieved, when she finally was able to head home. Everyone returned back home, since it was getting dark. When she arrived there, she was surprised to see Tsubasa. He was standing in front of the closed B Pit center, waiting for her. Madoka was astonished to see him. She hadnt see him since a while now, because he had been working outside the city.

**Tsubasa! You are back! **She exclaimed surprised.

**Yeah...I got back today. I just wanted to see you and greet Ginga and the boys.**

Normally they would always be hanging around the B pit center. That was why Tsuabas waited there.

**Oh, you know! We have been at the Bey park today**, she explained to him, feeling bad that he waited for them.

Madoka opened the door of the B Pit center.

**How long have you been waiting?**

**Hm...just for a while.** He answered her cagey.

**Please come in**, she said. Tsubasa followed her inside.

Madoka wondered what made him wait that long in front of the B Pit center. It sure had to be something important. She offered Tsubasa something to drink.

He accepted thankfully. He looked a bit tired from his journey.

**So, how are you? **She asked him.

**How is Eagle? Do you need me to fix him? **

Tsubas smiled, looking at her with a very gentle expression.

Madoka returned his smile.

**Im fine, thanks...You always have been that way.** He suddenly said.

**Eh?**

**You always care for other people and do your best to help them, reagrdless of the fact that it may cause discomfort for you**. He said.

Madoka was a bit surprised about this unexpected praise.

**Eh...well, thats not true,** she said, blushing.

**It is...**Tsubasa insisted kindly.

**There is something I wanted to tell, since quite a long time now...**

**O-okay? **Madoka said, wondering what it might be.

Tsubasa looked at her with a serious expression. For some reason Madoka got nervous.

She didnt even understand why.

**Madoka ...I well...I always have been touched by your kindness.**

He paused. **Madoka, I love you! I always did!**

_Eh?! Whaaaaaaaaat?!_

**So, what do you think? :) I love cliffhangers! Hahahahaha**

**Oh and please, my dear readers! Dont hate Ginga! He isnt a bad guy! Im locking forward to the love triangle!**

** Ginga x Madoka X Tsubasa! **

**Thank you all sooooooooo much for your reviews! **

**Please keep following me! **


End file.
